Princess in disguise
by eMiNa11
Summary: whenever you hear the words once upon a time the 2nd thing that might pop into you mind is that it always ends with a happily ever after.Once upon a time is the perfect way to start Mikan's life.But will she end up having a happily ever after to? NxM RxH
1. He's back

Summary:

Whenever you hear the words 'once upon a time', the second thing that might pop into your mind is that it always ends with a 'happily ever after'... Once upon a time is a perfect way to start Mikan Sakura's life... But will she end up having a happily ever after too? Find out...

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

**Chapter 1: He's back**

A limousine stopped in front of the Kaoran kingdom's palace. As the door slowly opened, out came the great prince Natsume Hyuuga. All of the people who have known him before noticed the BIG changes in physical emergence. He was then followed by his dad and they approached their 'friends', so they say. But as with all the commotion going on, the raven haired boy seemed to be looking for something or rather someone. Then he decided to go to the buffet table and there he met the oh-so-famous blackmailer, Imai Hotaru.

"She's at YOUR Sakura tree..."

"Thanks..."

As he stepped into the darkness, he noticed, by the light of the moon, a little girl sitting down. She was wearing a tube baby pink colored dress that reached an inch or so above her knees. Small artificial, red, pink and white roses were embedded on the tip of her dress. She was wearing white open sandals that had beads on it. Her long auburn hair was in a half ponytail and she had a silver butterfly clip to seal it.

"Oi... Long time no see polka dots"

"So, you did fulfill your promise, chocolate boy..."

"Who gave you the permission to give me a nickname?"

"Why? You didn't ask for my consent when you named me polka dots or ichigo kara..."

"Hey, it's not my fault that you keep on showing me your you know what..."

"Yeah, whatever..."

"You missed me didn't you?"

"And what if I did?"

"...Hn..."

Mikan and Natsume have been childhood friends. They're really tight. They first met when they were 6, back at the resort that Hotaru's dad owns. No one knows but them the reason why they got along together that well despite their personal differences. But hey, life IS full of surprises.

Natsume sat beside Mikan and they talked about 'stuff'...

Mikan: Has it really been that long? 6 years... I can't believe it...

Natsume: Tsk... Life there isn't easy... Well it would have if you were there... I was lucky I found Ruka...

Mikan: Who's he?

Natsume: I met him at Australia... He's really nice and royalty too... But unlike me, he grew up there... When he heard the news of me going back he tagged along...

Mikan: And so now he's here?

Natsume: Yeah... But I pity him though...

Mikan: Why?

Natsume: Because, he really doesn't want to be a king... He told me once that he wants to be a veterinarian one day and take care of animals... Even though at first I thought it was stupid, in the end I realized that being a vet is better than being a push over crowned head...

Mikan: I know someone like that... HE wants to be a doctor... He told me that back when we were 8... When I was in hospital and he took care of me... He is always there. He has dark raven hair, magnificent crimson orbs, and the BEST friend that anyone would have... Is there by any chance that you know him?

Natsume: Well, I know that right now he hopes that his dreams will turn out into something and not into nothing...

Mikan: Never stop believing Natsume, it will come...

Natsume: I hope so...

The night was getting deeper, but the two doesn't seem to notice in view of the fact that the two of them were really trying to catch up with their present lives. And for your information, Natsume did not even bother to go inside. He missed her too even though he did not want to admit it.

Natsume: Hey, how'd you turn from an ugly duckling into a beautiful swan?

Mikan: Very funny Natsume...

Natsume: No really, I mean it...

Mikan: Well, when my glasses were so thick already, dad wanted to alter them into contact lenses... It wasn't really at ease at first but I got used to it anyway. I started to let my hair down 2 years ago at this party where Hotaru and I were invited... I find it comfortable and Hotaru also told me that I look better that way and so that's when it all began. My skin allergy never came back ever since I was 13. But still, dad asked me to be checked by a dermatologist to make sure it will not at all come back...

Natsume: You look better that way...

Mikan: Whatever...

(all of these are in their minds)

Natsume: It's funny that I'm always honest with you... I just don't know why...

Mikan: Natsume has changed a lot... Maybe someone changed him when he was still in Australia... Well, whoever he or she is I wanna thank him...

Natsume: If only you knew why I changed... Being apart from you was unbearable... At that time, I was willing to do absolutely anything just to go back... Ruka is nothing compared to you... You're very different from the others and maybe, that's why I consider you as someone very special...

Mikan: I want to make new memories with you...

(end of thoughts)

Natsume: Uh, Mikan?

Mikan: Yes?

Natsume hugs her... (a/n: Waaaahhhhh!!!)

Natsume: It's good to be back...

Mikan; I know...

Hotaru: (steps into the picture/ or to be more appropriate, takes their picture first) Uh, Mikan, dad says we have to go... We still have school tomorrow...

Mikan: Right... Sorry Natsume but we have to go... Anyway, are you going to school tomorrow?

Natsume: Yeah, I guess I'll be seeing you there...

Mikan: Bye!

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

The next day,

"Beep! Beep!"

Mikan's alarm was going berserk and she still doesn't want to get up. Well, no one can blame her since it was still 6:00 in the morning. But she gave up knowing that her step sister might barge in again and awaken her 'personally'. It was a great Friday morning. It was also the day that Natsume will start to go to alice academy. She can't believe that things are going too fast. But hey, that's reality.

Hotaru: Baka... Hurry up or we'll be late for class...

Mikan: Right...

Mikan and Hotaru ride the car and went to school.

They were a little early...

Mikan: Hotaru?

Hotaru: Mm?

Mikan: Just go ahead to class I'll be going somewhere first...

Hotaru: Sure... But don't get yourself in trouble, Ok?

Mikan: Deal... Ja ne!

Mikan went to the music room... She got to the piano and started playing... she sang along as she played...

_Mikan__: If I could break this spell  
I'd run to him today  
And somehow I know he's on his way to me_

_You and I were meant to be_

Far longer than forever  
I'll hold you in my heart  
It's almost like you're here with me  
Although we're far apart  


Then, a certain raven haired boy entered the music room. He sang along with the lovely brunette...

_  
__Natsume__: Far longer than forever  
As constant as a star  
I close my eyes and I am where you are_

_Mikan__: Sure as the dawn brings the sunrise  
We've an unshakable bond_

Natsume: Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond  
Far longer than forever

Mikan: Far longer than forever

Natsume: I swear that I'll be true

Mikan: I swear that I'll be true

Natsume: I've made an

The both of them: Everlasting vow  
To find a way to you

Far longer than forever  
Like no love ever known

Mikan: And with your love

The both of them: I'll never be alone

Mikan: Far longer than forever

Natsume: Much stronger than forever

Mikan: And with your love I'll never be alone

_-song end- _

Natsume: You never got tired of that song have you?

Mikan: Yeah... I kind of wish that I'll have the same story as that girl in the story...

Natsume: Tsk... You're life is already a fairytale... Being adopted by a King, having an icy-cold step sister princess...

Mikan: Huh, and having the most eligible bachelor-prince as a best friend...

Natsume: ...

Mikan: But I want to experience something that really happens in fairytales...

Natsume: What? A love life? You're gonna make me puke polka...

(Dring!)

Mikan: That's the school bell... We have to go... what is your first period?

Natsume: The same one you're having...

Mikan: Oh, ok... Let's go together...

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

**Natsume's school schedule... **

**1****st**** period: Chemistry class**

**2****nd**** period: Math class**

**3****rd**** period: Gym class **

**4****th**** period: Music class **

**5****th**** period: Literature**

**-Lunch- **

**6****th**** period: Biology **

**7****th**** period: Art class **

**After class activities: Basketball practice **

**Mikan's school schedule... **

**1****st**** period: Chemistry class **

**2****nd**** period: Gym class **

**3****rd**** period: English class **

**4****th**** period: Music class **

**5****th**** period: History class**

**-Lunch-**

**6****th**** period: Home economics**

**7****th**** period: Art class **

**After school activities: swimming team for girls, or church choir**

After classes, (Mikan's POV)

I went to my locker and stocked my books there. Then I notice some pink paper inside. I picked it up and started to read it...

"_Meet me in front of the ice cream house later after your swimming practice... The one that has a small playground near it..._

_-Natsume _____

Mikan just smiled and kept the note in the pocket of her bag. She got her swimming attire and headed off to the school's pool. With her were Anna, Yura, Era, and Mie. (I created Mie and Era)

Coach: Alright girls, in 2 weeks time you know that we'll be having the competition against the Tokyo University swimming team... Mikan, I'm going to let you match up with Sumire Shouda...

Mikan: WHAT?! B-But c-coach, she's known to be undefeated... How could I possibly be any match to her?

Coach: As far as I'm concerned, I know what you can do Mikan... I've seen you many times... I believe in your abilities...

Anna: WOAH! Way to go Mi-chan...

Mie: Yeah, I want to see that obnoxious, abhorrent, despicable wannabe's face after you beat her on the 30th...

Coach: (whistle) Now let's start our practice...

-fast forward-

Yura: Hey Mikan, wanna hang out with us?

Mikan: Thanks, but no thanks Yura... I have to meet someone...

Era: Really? Who is it?

Mikan: That is for me to know and for you to find out... Ja!

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

At the ice cream house...

Mikan: I'll get one vanilla and chocolate on a Belgian cone please...

Seller: Here you go...

Mikan: Thank you!

Mikan hands to Natsume his ice cream... Then they walk towards the small playground. They sat down at the swings and started to chat.

Natsume: So, you're still up with the swimming thing huh?

Mikan: Why? What's wrong with it anyway? And besides, that's just for extra points at school... You already know that I want to be an event planner...

Natsume: It would be greater if you're a swimmer... Just imagine, one day you'll be Japan's heroine...

Mikan: But I don't want to swim all the days of my life... What am I? A fish?

Natsume: I couldn't see the difference between the fish and you so probably you're similar to it...

Mikan: Very funny...

Natsume: I really missed teasing you... (to himself) or if you just remove the word 'teased' to be more appropriate...

Mikan: Hm? What was that last part?

Natsume: Nothing...

The sun was already setting and if you'll look at them, it's as if they were a couple...

Natsume: Hey, I'll take you home...

Mikan: But Hotaru might get mad at me...

Natsume: It's already done... I've already asked her permission...

Mikan: Her permission?

Natsume: Tsk... Let's just go, ok little girl?

Mikan: Whatever...


	2. meeting old friends

i'm really sorry for the very long wait. sigh oh well... anyway, i changed youichi's age from 9 to 3. I want him to be younger and cuter... LOL! i have been editing and editing lot... sigh anyways, enjoy chapter 2 and 3...

**-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-**

**Chapter 2: Meeting old friends... Mikan's life before... **

"Mikan, dear..."

"Yes dad?"

"We are going to hold a charity work again at the orphanage that you used to stay... We do it yarluy "

"Sure... I guess it might me nice to see the people who took care of me there..."

"That's great to hear my dear..."

"But, could I bring someone with me too?"

"Sure... I'll be back in 3 hours to pick you up, your sister and this companion of yours ok?"

"Thanks again dad..."

After that, she got her phone and dialed Natsume's number...

_M: Hello? Natsume are you there?_

_N: Hey... What's up?_

_M: I'm going to this charity thing later... I was wondering if you'd want to come with?_

_N: About what time?_

_M: I thought you're free for today? Do you have an appointment or something?_

_N: Ok fine, you got me... Should I get ready now? _

_M: Uhm, sure... After you're done, drop by at the house so all of us could go together... _

_N: Could I bring someone with? _

_M: Sure... Who?_

_N: Just Ruka... I'll ask him later... _

_M: No problem... _

_N: Ok bye... See you there... _

_M: Bye!_

-.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.--.-

-Fast forward-

Natsume arrived in his newest BMW sports car. (It's black!) He came out and approached the palace. He decided to stay in the living room while he waits for Mikan. Then after a few minutes of waiting she finally came down... He was flabbergasted by her look...

He was thinking: "She's hot..."

Mikan was wearing a magenta colored spaghetti strapped top and a baby pink pleated mini skirt that reached about 2 inches above her knee. She also has 2 inched white sandals with light pink rhinestones on them. And to top it all of, she accessorized her long auburn hair with a pair of pink schanel shades.

Natsume didn't look that bad either. Oh who am I kidding? He is gorgeous! He was wearing dark blue denim pants, leather shoes and a black polo with the two buttons on top undone.

"Are you ready?" Mikan said

Natsume just nods and they exit. Mikan rides on the limousine while Natsume follows with his own car.

Ruka and Hotaru couldn't come because Hotaru is busy negotiating with her clients and Ruka volunteered to have a fund racing activity for the animal shelter. So, Mr. Imai, Mikan and Natsume are the only ones left to go to the orphanage.

When they got there, Mikan was immediately greeted by her past friends. (Anna, Nonoko, Koko, Yuu)

M: Hey guys!

A, Nk, K, Y: Mikan-chan!

M: GROUPHUG!

A: We all missed you...

Y: Yeah...

M: It's just been a year...

Nk: Yeah, but it's like 10 for us... Haha...

For your info, the four of them (A, Nk, Y, & K) started to livetogether when they turned 16. They just visit the orphanage to help the sisters take care of the children. And of course, by chance, to see Mikan again.

N: Ehem...

M: Oh right! Guys, I'd like you all to meet Natsume Hyuuga... My-

A & Nk: HUSBAND?! FINACEE?!

M&N: NO!

M: Actually he's my best friend ever since I was 6... Just a year after I got adopted...

A: So he's available?

M: Dunno... Are you Natsume?

N: Whatever...

M: Anyways, I want to see Sister Emma... Come on Natsume...

Mikan drags him to where the sisters are... They were all currently at the 3rd room for children...

Sr. E: Mikan? Is that you?

M: The one and only...

(hugs)

S. E: We've all missed you so much...

M: So the children increased huh?

S. E: That's the problem... But it's not really that big since you always visit once a year...

M: Well, then that's good to hear...

S. E: Hey Mikan, do you still remember that little boy whom you said was cute? The one who was given away by birth?

M: Yeah, I could remember him well sister...

S.E: Well, we were thinking of giving away a party... You know for all the children...

M: And you're thinking that it could be done at the same time with Youichi's birthday?

S.E: Yes... And you'll be the one to arrange it of course...

M: Ok... I'll do it... it's been a long time since I've arranged with a client...

S. E: Ok, so it will be up in 9 days...

Natsume then enters the scene holding a 3 year old boy in his right hand...

S. E: So, I'm guessing that you've already met our little Youichi...

Y: Nee-chan...

Youchi neared to Mikan and Mikan carried him...

Y: Baka... Why did you take so long to come back?

M: Gomene... But I'll make sure that your birthday will be fun... OK?

Y: So you'll be back in 9 days?

M: Yup!

Y: Nee-chan, you've been like my mother right?

M: I still am...

Y: Then I want to have a dad...

M: What?!

Y: I want my dad to be him...

Youichi points at Natsume who by the way has a huge smirk plastered on his face...

M: Alright Natsume... What did you do to this innocent kid?

N: I didn't do anything... But I do like his way of thinking...

M: NATSUME!

N: Hn...

Y: (thinks to himself) I kinda like the idea of bringing those 2 together... But I've got to ask for Hotaru nee-chan's help...

(LOL!)

Mr. Imai interrupts for a while...

M.I: Mikan, dear, Hotaru is having trouble with the clients... Would it be alright if I leave? Just call Kahedo-san if you want to go home already...

N: No worries Mr. Imai... I'll take her home...

M. I: Great then! I'll see you later Mikan-chan...

M: Bye dad...

(He leaves)

The rest of the day was fun. Mikan got to see all the children. She is with Natsume of course. They have also decided to hold the party at the mini playground at the back. Unfortunately, the time also came when the 2 had to leave...

Y: Nee-chan?

M: Hm?

Y: Make sure you'll be here on my birthday ok?

M: I'll come here again tomorrow and the next day and the day after that... And I'll tell you what, (bends down to reach Youichi's height) I'll even bring that guy you've been spending the whole afternoon with...

Y: Deal!

M: I'll be coming tomorrow... BYE!

Mikan stayed in the front beside Natsume. They were on the way home when suddenly, Natsume made a turn.

M: Where are we going?

N: Just somewhere...

They finally arrived in their destination. It was again, SUNSET. They were at the beach, just enjoying each other's company...


	3. fault of the ice cream

Chapter 3: The fault of the ice cream

**Chapter 3: The fault of the ice cream... **

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-...-

Italic: thoughts

**I DO NOT OWN GAKUEN ALICE**

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-...-

The next days were quite hectic with Mikan. She was preparing herself for the upcoming championships and the party. The finals will be held 4 days after the party... But still she had to do her best so as not to disappoint her coach.

On the night before Youichi's birthday party, Mikan decided to go to Natsume to give him the invitation. When she arrived there, the people seemed to be very busy. She wondered why...

She decided to sneak up into Natsume's bedroom... No one was there... He wasn't in his bed, not in the bathroom and not in his studio... But afterwards, as if on cue, she knew where he is. She opened Natsume's closet. It was enormous... She approached the place where Natsume keeps his formal attire in. At the bottom of it was a sliding opening that seemed to be just a part of the ground. She opened it and it revealed a ladder... She went down. It wasn't dark... She was to take only a few steps more before she reached a door... She opened it and it revealed a room. It wasn't the ancient type. It was actually quite modern... The room had midnight blue wallpaper with tribal designs all over it... The room contains a queen sized bed, a mini fridge, a couch, and a coffee table for 2. It wasn't that huge but it was good enough for about one person to stay in.

"Natsume? Are you here?"

"Who's there? How did you know this place?"

" Baka... You were the one who dragged me here before... How could I not know...?"

"Oh, so it's you..." Natsume says as he comes out...

Mikan turns the lights on, giving her a better view of Natsume. She noticed that he has a swollen cheek... She neared him and caressed it slowly... Natsume on the other hand was suffering from blushing madly. It was a good thing that she was 'dense'.

M: You had another fight with your dad?

N: (nods)

M: What happened?

N: He wanted me to--

M: To what?

N: some thing that I don't want to do...

M: _I wonder what it is...He usually tells me his secrets... _

N: I would appreciate it more if he dethrones me...

M: Do you know how many guys in this kingdom would do anything just to reach you?

N: If being a prince involves getting following someone's orders and those orders are for you to follow like a puppet then I would be more than ready to pass down this stupid throne to anyone right now.

M: Natsume...

Natsume hugs her.

N: Let's stay like this for a while...

The romantic scene could've lasted longer but...

-grrrrrr-

N: What... Was that?

M: Hehe... Sorry Natsume-kun... I was too busy preparing for Youichi's birthday tomorrow and I skipped dinner...

N: It's a good thing I've got food...

Natsume leads Mikan to the coffee table. There was a yellow cab pizza box, the content of it untouched, 4 cups of soda, also untouched and a box of chocolate ice cream, nothing was left of it.

M: You didn't eat anything but ice cream?

N: You already know that ice cream is the only thing that I eat when I'm depressed.

M: And you accuse me of being childish... But why did you order pizza and soda if you knew that you won't eat it in the first place?

N: I was expecting you...

M: Why?

N: Do you have to know everything little girl?

M: Fine... I'll stop interrogating you...

N: Just eat...

And without a second thought Mikan grabbed the food and started munching them.

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-...-

After eating...

M: What the hell is your dad's problem now?

N: I already told you, I don't want to follow him...

M: Is that why he hit you?

N: No... I answered back to him, that's why... I wish there's a way to escape this life...

M: You haven't lost everything yet Natsume... Just think about it... If you leave, Ruka, your sister and all your other friends will miss you a lot...

N: Yeah, and life without you is boring... Just imagine, if I don't get someone like you to tease everyday, I'm gonna get pissed... No more polka dots, strawberries, hearts, stripes, laces...

M: PERVERT!

N: hn… And I'm gonna miss that too… chuckles

M: Well, it's getting late... Hotaru's going to kill me if I stayed any minute longer... Don't worry Natsume... You'll solve your problem... I know it... Just remember, I'm always here… Bye!

Mikan was getting near to the door when suddenly she remembered something. She turned around and slaps he forehead...

M: I almost forgot! Natsume this is th-

Mikan tripped down because of the ice cream box... She fell down...

M: ow!

Mikan was now on top of Natsume. Her top lip touching his bottom lip... So it's like their smoochin' but just half. Mikan became aware of that after a few seconds and pulls her head away from Natsume's.

M: Sorry about that...

But Natsume pulled her head down officially kiss her fully. His eyes were closed while Mikan's were wide open. She was struggling to get free but Natsume won't let her.

M: _My... First... Kiss... Was stolen by my best friend?! But this feels so right, even if I know it's wrong. _

N: _Now I am sure, that my heart belongs to you and only you, Mikan… _

After a few seconds, Mikan gave in... She kissed him back...

Natsume released her in a matter of moments after.

Natsume: You're a good kisser...

Mikan: U-uh... I-I j-just want t-to g-give you the i-invitation... For t-tomorrow... Bye...

Natsume: Stay with me… Just for tonight…

Mikan: I-I d-don't t-think I-I s-should… Natsume…

Natsume: I really want some company right now… Please…

Mikan: My dad and Hotaru might be looking for me…

Natsume: Well, just as soon as I get to sleep, will that be too much as well?

Mikan: Okay Natsume, if it makes you feel any better, then fine… Now, come on, move you royal butt, your highness… Go to bed and sleep…

Natsume: DO NOT leave unless I'm already asleep… got that?

Mikan: You're such a baby Natsume…

Natsume: tsk, just do as I say…

Mikan: Alright, fine… Now go to sleep…

Then mikan thought to herself: "But you're MY baby… a very big baby… "

She began to chuckle and she felt Natsume stir up in his sleep, so she stopped for a while. When she was sure that he was asleep…

_Mikan: hmm… I guess it won't hurt… _

She neared her face to Natsume's and stared at his handsome features, one of which was his lips. She could still remember how he kissed her a while ago. Then she got nearer, and nearer... She closed her eyes and kissed him quickly and left.

Mikan slept that night, with a very wide smile plastered on her face…

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-

The next day

Youichi's birthday party was a blast and everyone was having a lot of fun. Hotaru and Ruka were able to come too. Mikan on the other hand, is still at the palace. She woke up late because of Natsume last night. But despite all of that, she was still smiling. She can't help it especially when she remembers her first kiss.

At last, she was done. She was wearing a white pleated miniskirt with shimmering silver beads on it and white, off-shoulder long sleeves. She also had high heeled open sandals that had straps that reached 3 inches above her ankle.

She got the very big teddy bear that was sitting cutely on her bed and proceeded downstairs. She was surprised to see Natsume there, and she blushed… A LOT. He looks hot, as usual.

M: Natsume, what're you still doing here? You're supposed to be t the party already…

N: I went there alright… But this little boy here wanted to see you already…

Youichi then came out behind Natsume,

Y: Mikan-nee…

M: Awww… and I thought, I could surprise you a little bit later… oh well, anyway… Here, happy birthday Youichi!

Mikan hands him the teddy bear… And since it was huge, almost like Youichi's height, it was very huggable.

M: So, do you like it?

Y: mm.. yup, and it smells like you too! Strawberries…

M: (carries him) Now, let's go to your birthday party… You'll have lot of fun there…

N: Let's go, they are all waiting for us…

Y: hai… let's go..

Kahedo-san was supposed to take Mikan to the orphanage but Natsume told him that he'll take care of it. Kahedo-san was smiling sheepishly at his retreating back thinking: _prince Natsume surely is love struck with princess Mikan. _

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-

Many games were held at the party, but of course, the games are for kids. The host/ emcee, for that day was Hotaru and Ruka by special request of Mikan… LOL Mikan always wanted her sister to find someone special, so that she won't always be busy about 'business'… She tried a lot of times, but failed miserably. Now, she found another opening… The next victim was, of course, Ruka…

Hotaru was cursing under her breath because of what Mikan did, 'coz she was now blushing madly… Not because of embarrassment but because Ruka Nogi, her long time crush, was right beside her. So now, she will make mikan pay. uh-oh

The game currently being played was 'bring me'. The host will say a particular something then the children must race to give him/her the request. The first one to give her the thing will get a prize.

H: Now, bring me, Youichi's mother!

The children were quite puzzled and remained silent. Youichi quite got the idea of Hotaru and jumped off from Natsume's lap. He (youichi) went to the buffet table where Mikan was chatting with nonoko.

M: Oh, youichi… What is it?

Y: Come on **okaa-san… **

M: Ok, fine… But where are you taking me?

Y: You'll see…

Youichi reached the stage and presented Mikan to Hotaru…

H: Now, here's your prize youichi…

Mikan was about to leave the stage but Hotaru prevented her…

M: _I wonder what she's up to. And why did youichi bring me here… _

H: Next, bring me the husband of this lady, or in other words, Youichi's father!

M: WTH?!

Youichi of course got Natsume and brought him to stage. Mikan was blushing a thousand shades of red. Then Hotaru gave youichi another prize and they whispered to each other…

"great job you-chan…"

"no problem, just don't forget my one month supply of howalon ok?"

"yup, of course"

back to mikan and natsume

-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-..-

The party is now over and it's time for al of them to go home. Ruka volunteered to take hotaru home so that means that Mikan will have to go with Natsume.

They reached the front door of the palace and goodbyes were here once again…

M: so did you have fun?

N: Yeah, I did… So, goodnight… sweet dreams…

M: Yeah, same to you…

N: See you tomorrow, bye…

M: Bye, drive home safely…

N: I'll remember that…

Natsume was about to hop in to his car but the stopped. He turned around, went up to Mikan again…

N: I forgot something…

M: Huh? What?

N: This…

He then gave her a smack…

N: Goodnight…

After natsume left,

M:_ Now that is NOT an accident… chuckles _


End file.
